


Dear Future Husband

by larryholding



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryholding/pseuds/larryholding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>na qual Louis escreve para seu querido futuro marido, até então desconhecido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_querido futuro marido,_

_eu decidi escrever um diário para você, porque quero que você saiba_ _tudo o que eu sou_ _, serei_ _ou um dia fui._

_(1) borboletas no estômago_


	2. Chapter 2

_querido futuro marido,_

_eu espero que você chegue logo, me sinto sozinho_ _._

_mas... será que você já está comigo? pode ser, não? apesar de que eu simplesmente não consigo imaginar qualquer pessoa que eu conheça como... como... algo mais?_

_niall me disse que eu preciso "pegar" alguém, mas eu não quero qualquer um, eu quero a pessoa certa._

_eu quero você. :) seja quem for_

_(2) você_


	3. Chapter 3

_querido futuro marido,_

_eu saí com o niall e ele me fez beber. não me sinto muito bem, mas eu conheci um cara legal. ele me beijou._

_eu não gostei, mesmo achando rude dizer (eu espero que ele não seja você, querido futuro marido, porque não seria bom que ele tivesse que ler isso). ele foi tão apressado, não do modo bom, e parecia que iria quebrar meus lábios com os seus._

_eu esperei as borboletas também._

_elas não apareceram. :(_

_(3) calma_


	4. Chapter 4

_querido futuro marido,_

_eu encontrei aquele cara de novo, ele foi agradável comigo, como na última vez, mas eu não quis beijá-lo novamente e niall me chamou de bobo por isso._

_eu acho que sou bobo, mas não de uma forma ruim, não é?_

_ah, eu voltei às aulas e não é tão legal, porque algumas pessoas são más, mas eu continuo gostando de estudar._

_(4) carinho_


	5. Chapter 5

_querido futuro marido,_

_eu fiquei um tempo sem escrever porque tenho estudado muito, mas hoje eu vi algo tão maravilhoso que precisei tirar um tempo dos meus estudos para você. (não que você não seja tão importante, mas eu preciso ser alguém na vida. é o que mamãe diz)._

_mas então, eu vi um casal de idosos passeando no parque de mãos dadas e depois um dos senhores comprou um sorvete para o outro, foi tão lindo! tão romântico! os sorrisos em seus rostos, os brilhos em seus olhos!_

_eu desejo um dia ter isso pra mim, entende? essa felicidade que só o amor pode trazer._

_(5) romantismo (com sorvete, eu aceito)_


	6. Chapter 6

_querido futuro marido,_

_niall me levou à outra festa hoje e eu conheci um amigo dele, liam, que é um cara bem agradável e que tem uma namorada estranha._

_na verdade, ela não me pareceu tão boa quanto ele, mas eu sempre posso estar enganado._

_eu_ _também_ _vi um menino muito bonito na festa, ele tinha cabelos razoalvemente grandes e era moreno. ele e liam trocaram alguns olhares (ou eu só estou imaginando coisas)._

_(6) que você tenha cabelos grandes, não sei, eu achei bem legal hoje_


End file.
